The Empty
by SrtaHendric
Summary: "Porque ele tinha tudo, mas lhe faltava algo" NaruSai.


_**N/A: **Avisos tradicionais. Naruto(persona ou mangá) e Sai, não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump. A fanfic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo, a não ser diversão de vocês._

_Sem betagem._

_E eu não acompanho Naruto há um bom tempo, então não está nada relativo o quê acontece no mangá ultimamente, estou apenas utilizando o mundo do Kishimoto. _

* * *

**Naruto & Sai**

**The Empty**

A chuva caia forte em Konoha. Raios cortavam o céu negro, fazendo linhas tortas, sem direção. Os trovões atordoavam os ouvidos de tão altos. O moreno não conseguia distinguir mais que algumas silhuetas das casas a sua frente. Não que estivesse interessado.

Só notava a chuva, pois pensava em desenhar. O que acontecia lá fora, era o mesmo que acontecia dentro de sua cabeça, dentro do seu corpo. Estava tudo tempestuoso. E estava pensando em retratar isso em mais de um de seus quadros sem nome. Mas assim como tentava entender o que acontecia ali dentro, não conseguia desenhar, não conseguia compreender. A página em branco, deitado no sofá encarando a noite lá fora. E por mais que tentasse, nem mesmo rabiscos conseguia fazer. Desistiu, deixou o caderno cair no chão e o lápis no acolchoado. Por que era tão difícil de entender? Por que seus livros não lhe davam uma resposta clara? Por que quanto mais sentia, mais doía? E por que doía?

Naruto.

Foi o único nome que veio a mente. Pegou o caderno e o lápis de novo, começando a escrever o nome dele em vários lugares do caderno. Os olhos. As bochechas com os traços de um felino. O sorriso. O cabelo. As mãos. A jaqueta. Jogou o caderno para longe, não podia mais continuar com aquilo. Se sabia de algo, era que não estava mais saudável. Naruto tinha que sair da sua cabeça. E a dor do seu corpo. Mas como? Ouviu o barulho de alguém batendo no vidro da sua sacada. Levantou o olhar e a sombra dele clareada com um raio particularmente forte. Ele fez um indicativo com a mão para que abrisse a porta. Levantou-se e puxou a porta. O vento frio e úmido bateu em seu rosto, sentindo o corpo dele passar para entrar. Estava pingando.

- O que você quer, Naruto? – toda roupa dele estava molhada, seus cabelos caídos para baixo devido a quantidade de água. Os olhos dele, baixos, se ergueram e lhe encaram com tamanha força que engoliu o seco.

- Você.

Curta. Simples. Perfeitamente compreensível. Seu coração acelerou. Por quê? Estava se agitando com somente uma palavra. Por quê? Virou-se e começou caminhar para o quarto.

- Vou procurar uma toalha para se enxugar – antes mesmo de conseguir ir mais longe, a mão fria dele tocou sua pele e sua pele se tornou gelada naquele lugar.

- Preciso ser mais claro? – o moreno nem se moveu – Estou aqui atrás de você, Sai – livrou-se da mão dele.

- Por quê? – era a pergunta que sempre estava em sua mente.

- Porque eu preciso de você... – Sai se virou, encarando o mar azul.

- Por que você precisa de mim? Você não tem tudo, Naruto? – o loiro suspirou.

Era uma verdade. Naruto tinha acabado com a guerra. Naruto tinha conseguido Sasuke de volta. Naruto estava para se tornar Hokage. A vila estava em paz. Tudo estava em paz. Então, por quê? Por que aquele estúpido dizia aquela frase? Seu tempo de validade não passou? Não se esgotou com a volta do outro moreno? A substituição acabara. Voltaria para ANBU, a seguir ordens, parar de fazer o destino. Parar de se envolver. Porque Uzumaki já possuía tudo.

Sim... Tudo. Tudo vazio. Era assim constantemente. Por mais que soubesse que devia ficar feliz, não estava. E demorara tanto para entender o porquê. Tinha se acostumado com algo que pensava que nunca mudaria. Porque no fundo, ele não tinha muitas esperanças de trazer o amigo de volta. Então, ele pensou... Podia se apoiar na única coisa que sabia que estaria ao seu lado para sempre. E era isso o que faltava, o alicerce de toda a sua vida.

- Não... Eu não tenho você – disse claro, aproximando-se devagar – Eu consegui tudo o que estava atrás. Mas me parece tão sem sentido sem você ao meu lado. Eu sentia um vazio a todo momento, eu me sentia infeliz, eu me sentia só. Eu não consegui saber o porquê, não percebi até ver você naquela feira. Sua visão me fez perceber... Eu só estava com saudades de você. Saudades da época que você me abraçava, de quando seus dedos longos e finos acariciavam meus cabelos, da sua voz paciente sempre me dizendo que ficaria bem. Do seu jeito todo bobo que me fazia sorrir – tocou as bochechas dele e encostou as testas com um sorriso – Eu sinto falta até de nossas fracassadas tentativas de você me desenhar... – o coração do loiro acelerou. O silêncio caiu. Iria dizer aquelas palavras que devia ter falado antes – Sai, eu... Eu te – a declaração foi cortada com os dedos em seus lábios.

- Tome um banho quente, Naruto. Essa chuva deve ter afetado seu cérebro – o moreno se afastou. Novamente foi parado pelo pulso.

- Por que você não acredita em mim? – perguntou desesperado. Sai suspirou o encarando.

- Você sente um vazio sim... Mas é saudades da época que era apenas um garoto que saía em missões com Sasuke-kun e a Sakura-chan. Daqueles tempos mais tranquilos. Eu percebi a diferença desde que Sasuke voltou, porque não é o mesmo. Nada na sua vida é o mesmo. Era isso que você estava atrás, da sua vida de antes, mas você não consegue trazê-la de volta. É disso que você sente falta e projeta em mim. Como não consegue ter sua outra vida, você procura outra coisa. Eu. Só estou substituindo sua antiga vida – Naruto o encarou profundamente.

Os olhos negros que nunca vacilavam, estavam perdendo a credibilidade. Olhou para ele por inteiro, o corpo estava recuando. Ele estava fugindo. Fugindo da sua afirmação. Não, ele estava fugindo com... Medo. As janelas da alma estavam tremulas de medo. E nunca pensou que veria isso um dia na sua vida. Sai com medo. Ele mesmo não acreditava nas suas palavras, mas queria acreditar, pois estava com medo de se entregar. Porque Sai não era um ninja com sentimentos e por mais que desejasse tê-lo, eles também o assustavam, pois o deixavam sem controle. Naruto se aproximou do outro e tocou seu rosto com delicadeza.

- Você precisa acreditar nisso, não é? – ele não respondeu – Acredite nisso e fique comigo. Eu sei que precisa acreditar nisso para poder estar ao meu lado. Deixarei você acreditar nisso até que eu possa provar o contrário. Até que eu te mostre que é você que quero e é você que faz falta quando está longe – beijou os lábios com delicadeza, depois a testa. E o abraçou com carinho.

"_Porque Sai tinha medo de acreditar no 'eu te amo', de acreditar naquilo que ele dizia e se decepcionar. Como acontecera antes, tinha medo de ter tudo roubado de si. E Naruto entendia. Naruto o faria perceber que esse medo era infundado."_

Porque Sai era seu tudo. O começo, meio e fim. E nada do que tivesse, nada do que conquistasse, seria como tê-lo em sua vida.

E Naruto era tudo o que ele precisava compreender. Sua tempestade e sua calmaria.


End file.
